Super Nova
by shelby m. r
Summary: Renesmee helps the Cullens defeat a new breed of enemy. But this time, the enemy is of the wolves. The pack is in danger and the Cullens are in way over their head. Can they afford to put their future in the hands of a young half-breed?
1. The Butterfly Effect

**Authors Note:**

**I do not own any of these characters. Seriously if you owned Emmet would you be here?**

**didn't think so.**

**Enjoy. read and review please!!**

**The Butterfly Effect**

When the Volturi last visited the Cullens, they were assured that Bella was indeed a vampire. But they came across a new issue: there was a new addition to the Cullen family. Renesmee was dangerous in the Volturi eyes but before the end of the day the Cullens convinced them that Renesmee was safe.

To celebrate their 'win', Edward and Bella took Renesmee to Esme Island. Together they watched Renesmee grow and strive. Renesmee learned every thing that her mother had learned over the past two years. Both Edward and Bella made sure to leave out imprinting though. Bella was still angry and Edward would never accept the fact that some dog loved his daughter.

Most fathers don't have to worry about that until their child is a teenager. Lucky Edward got it from the very beginning.

While on the island Renesmee developed a fascination for the wildlife. She hated the fact that every few days her parents hunted down, killed, and sucked the life out of innocent living creatures. Renesmee preferred vegetables and milk.

She showed her father many times what the wild life looked like through her eyes. She showed him the fish dancing, just below the surface. She showed him the birds flying, making loops in the air chattering about. Most desperately Renesmee showed him the deer gracefully bounding through the meadows.

All that accomplished was making her father hungry. Edward felt bad but he had to leave right away to go hunting.

When he returned Renesmee forgave him and showed him one more thing. Butterflies. They were her new obsession. She loved everything about them. She loved how graceful they were, how colorful they were and everything else about them.

Through his daughter's eyes, Edward watched the butterfly land on a blade of grass. It flapped its wings a few times, taking in the afternoon sun. Edward watched it bask for a minute before the butterfly took off.

For a moment, Edward saw its beauty. The wings flattened, pressed together and then quickly dropped, blurring the colors. The butterfly was gone in one motion.

In that one, small graceful flap, the waves crashed against the docks. The wind picked up, slowly brewing into a massive storm. The wind followed the current up the Atlantic, all the while building into a powerful storm. The current helped the storm climb up the coast of Asia and the Middle East, sucking in one last bit of strength before crashing into Europe.

The winds tore at homes and ripped everything in its path to shreds. Lost scarves and umbrellas clumped together and sat in many tangled messes against buildings walls.

The sky was gray and bursting, sending out enough rain to create a new ocean. Most people fled their homes, too afraid to face a monster such as the storm. But one man did the opposite.

A man with thin pallid skin, older than the ancient tower he stood in, watched over his city. The man stood strong and still, patiently waiting out the storm. His long hair stuck to his sunken cheeks. His robe once bright, full, and heroic hung sopping on his shoulders. He breathed an unneeded breath as the wind hit him with such force that the tower shook. But the man did not move. He stood, still as the sun, letting the rain pound off his chest as he waited.

Alone in the woods, stood a wolf. His fur rusty and thick. He had been pacing for hours. So many hours that he had forgotten what he had been looking for. The wolf sat. This is not how Adam had pictured his summer. He was supposed to be visiting from college to see his girlfriend, when THIS happened! Sure, the boys helped him out but they cannot change the fact that he is now a… a… He shuddered. He still couldn't say it even though it had been a good four months. The wolf dropped his head to his paws in frustration, knowing he could not ever return to college. He would never become an engineer, and he would never have a normal family. At least not with is ex-girlfriend. Apparently wolves set high expectations for who they love. Adam growled as he closed his eyes. No one should suffer like this. This is not a life worth living. He lay on the soft floor of the forest slowly breathing as he drifted off into a much needed slumber. Just as he was about to doze off, a strong wind struck Adam. He just twitched his nose and ignored the distraction. The wind did not stop though, it continued to arouse leaves and blow brush all around him.

Obviously the whole sleep thing wasn't going to work out. As he stretched, Adam took a deep breath through his nose. The wind brought the smell of a long hard storm. Obviously someone else smelt it to because three short barks rang in the air. That was the cue to return to camp.

Maybe it was out of luck, maybe skill or maybe it was destiny but just before he turned, Adam breathed in deeply again. This time catching a whiff of something new. It was faint but it was there. 'The Smell.' 'Wait!" thought Adam. He had not quite mastered the wolf ways of communication, so no one heard him. He sniffed again. It was definitely 'The Smell.' So there was near zero chance of him ringing a false alarm. He had not been familiar of 'The Smell' for that long so there was all ways the chance. Adam knew no one would hear hi otherwise, so he howled. A long, desperate yet victorious howl. It was one of the first wolf skills he had mastered. He howled again. Long and strong, calling his pack mates to join him. As the rest of the pack arrived, sniffed then stood as he did, nose pointed to the south, Adam knew he had found what they had been looking for.

Renesmee now had the body of an eight year old and she was easily exceeding Bella's knowledge of math and writing. Oh and history too. Edward personally taught her history. He told her, down to every last remembered detail, what happened in his lifetime. Edward told her about wars and conflicts, presidents and any other historical events and figures that came to mind.

Bella taught her everything about being human. She taught Renesmee how to cook, how school works. She told her how humans age and what they do in their too short lives.

For three months it went on like this. Bonding and teaching. Laughing and playing. It never got boring.

On a warm Tuesday night Bella and Edward sat on the beach. They had just put Renesmee just to bed and settled down in the sand for some quality 'alone-time.' Silently they reminisced, brushing fingers, staring out at the vast ocean. The moment did not last long.

Both their ears heard the ring. A few seconds later, it rang again. Then came the sound of little feet rushing down the stairs. Edward shook his head.

"Why is Alice calling this late? Doesn't she remember the time difference?" They both got up and ran to the phone. Renesmee was smiling holding the phone up to her ear.

"Who is it?" mouthed Bella

. "It's Jake!" answered Renesmee. Edward used all his strength to hold in a snarl that threatened to escape. Bella sensed this and put her hands on his shoulders.

"Let them speak." she whispered to him.

"Actually," said Renesmee, holding out the phone. "He wants to talk to you dad."

The conversation was short. Jacob did most of the talking. Bella watched Edwards face for any hints on the situation, but Edward kept his face blank and stolid. Bell knew she was not going to find out any information. That was the whole point of Jacob talking to Edward.

Edward looked at the girls then left the room. "You should leave right away. We'll bring your car to the airport." Jacob suggested.

"No" Edward told him. "Bella will panic. She'll make the situation seem more dangerous than it really is."

"You don't know how dangerous it is!" Jacob reminded him. Edward sighed

. "I know.

" "Then you will bring the both of them home where they will be safe!" Jacob growled. Edward worried that Renesmee and Bella could hear.

"Jake…"

"NO!" screamed Jacob. "You didn't see the look on Alice's face! She didn't have to tell us anything because we were already scared witless!" Edward didn't reply. He hated this type of situation, he had to do what was best but he had a poor history of doing that. Despite how much he hated the dog, Jacob kept Bella happy and generally safe so…

"Bring the car." he mumbled then hung up.

**I Hope you liked it!!  
Please Review. I don't care if it was so bad you threw up.  
Tell me that.  
If you liked it. Tell me that.  
And maybe why you did or did not like it.  
Thanks!!!**


	2. Flashback

**Authors Note:**

**I know this chapter seems a little farfetched but you know what they say about tempers.**

**I hope you like it anyhow.**

**R+R please.**

**Flashback**

Edward entered the room. The phone in his hand was squished in the center, leaving two bulky ends poking out from his tightly clenched fist. "We're leaving" he said grimly.

"What?!" Bella tried to say, but it came out as a weak 'Wha ha.' She cleared her throat.

"Edward what are you talking about? Why? What did he say?" Renesmee turned on her heels, not bothering to ask if she should start packing now or wait until morning.

"What's wrong?" Bella continued "Edward?" he stood silently in the door way, still clutching the small blue device that delivered the news.

"Edward I'm not leaving! Tell me!" He just stood there, arms shaking lips trembling.

"We are not leaving. Not until you tell me what happened. I have every right to know. What did Jake say…? Edward?"

"Dammit Bella!" Edward rushed towards her. She figured he would stop just in front of her but he didn't. He kept going, smashing her into the wall, creating a Bella shaped indent. '

"We are leaving because I said so and you will cooperate. Why do you have to be so god damn stubborn Bella!" Still pressed against the wall, Bella reached for her phone out of instinct. She made sure to avoid eye contact with Edward.

In the same mille-second that Bella reached for the phone, Edward grabbed her hand and pinned it above her head. With his other hand he grabbed Bella's chin and pulled it forward. When she refused to look at him, Edward became even more enraged.

Bella did not know why she didn't defend herself. She could easily throw him off of her, through the next room and into the ocean. But she didn't. She just hung on the wall feeling weak and helpless.

Edward snarled and shook her chin ferociously. Before bringing her head forward again, he smashed it against the wall. A growl so naturally ripped out of his throat and shook the house.

"Look at me!" Edward hissed. Bella's hair covered her face, but when it fell, he met her eyes.

When Bella finally looked at Edward, she didn't see him. Her attacker was blood-thirsty and many times stronger than her. Her attacker was no longer her husband, it was James.

She looked into his red hungry eyes that took all hope away and laughed at her, just by looking at her. Oh. Those horrible red eyes.

Edward saw Bella's golden eyes. In the, he saw his reflection. His teeth bared, revealing his perfectly white fangs. He was not looking at a Cullen. Looking back at him was a cold blooded killer. A monster. His eyes glowed a crimson red.

He looked at Bella. Her eyes silently pleaded. He'd never seen her look like that.

"Shit!" he screamed. He released his grip. Bella fell to the floor and crumpled into a ball. She felt the broken wood below her. The flashback grew stronger.

She heard James' laugh, she saw his grin. She could feel her ears pounding in her ears as he screamed at her, telling her to dare Edward to avenge her.

"Tell him! Tell him!"

Bella screamed. Her leg throbbed. She heard the bone crack. She screamed again. She saw the Cullens arrive, coming to rescue her. She saw Carlisle and Emmet, Rosalie and Esme, and Alice and Jasper. Everyone was there except for Edward.

"It's almost over" she thought "they're here." but they were too late.

James' fingernails curled around the tender, weak flesh of her forearm. His sharp fangs easily penetrated her skin, injecting his poisonous venom into her veins. Her armed burned.

Bella saw Alice over her. "Alice! Alice! Please help! Edward. No! James… he…No please!"

It went on like that for ten minutes. Her arm burning intensely. Finally, a figure appeared above her and made the pain go away. Everything went black.

When Bella regained her vision, Edward was gone. She could not get up. Her leg was still throbbing. No matter how many times she blinked, Bella could not see a bruise. Bella breathed heavily. Eventually, the pain subsided.

When she finally got up, nearly half an hour after she had been attacked, Bella inspected her arm. The four dots were red and burning. Bella did not understand how that could be even remotely possible, but then again, she was a vampire.

Bella now focused her attention to the room. What was once a cozy family room now looked like the scene of an emergency jet landing. The floor was shattered and formed a wave, disrupting all furniture. The couch nearly tore through a wall and a massive chair was only half visible. The other half was hidden beneath the floor. None of that mattered. Bella's daughter was her only priority at the moment.

Bella listened carefully but she heard no sign of life. She listened closer. Still, she heard nothing. "NO!" she yelled. Where was her baby? Bella stood in every room listening for the tiniest sound. The search only resulted in more destroyed rooms and a very angry young vampire.

Bella walked barefoot on the dock curling her toes around each board and then snapping it, letting it fall to the ocean. Just as she was about to snap another, Bella heard someone stumble in the woods. Immediately, she ran towards the noise. The closer she got, the clearer the 'Thump thump-thump' of her daughters heart beat in her ears. "Renesmee" Bella yelled as her daughter came into view.

Renesmee turned to face her mother. She was still in her pajamas. Her bronze hair stuck to branches and tangled around her ears. Her face was red and puffy from crying.

Bella hugged her daughter with a power that Renesmee sometimes had to remind her she had. The hug also contained a gentleness that mothers unknowingly delivered in everything they did.

"Baby" Bella started, "We're leaving. Right now. I know I said we weren't before but.."

"Mom?" bella stopped talking and looked down at her daughter. "I'm sorry I ran off. I'm so sorry. I knew I should have done something, it's just, you were, I didn't know what to do." This brought on a new wave of tears streaming down Renesmee's cheeks. "I just couldn't" she sniffled. "See you like that. I'm so sorry mom."

Bella patted her daughters back. When Renesmee calmed down, she asked her

"How much did you see?"

"I never left." Renesmee told her. "And then even after" she swallowed "Dad left, you lay on the floor for a long time. You twisted and screamed. You were in a lot of pain weren't you?" Renesmee paused but her question was not answered. "I ran when your screaming started to die down. I thought it was dying down." Bella shook her head.

"I'm so sorry you had to see that." Renesmee held out her hand and moved it towards her mothers face. Bella grabbed the hand before it reached her face.

"Please Renesmee, don't make me see that again." Renesmee lowered her hand. "Come on." her mother told her. "We're leaving."

"Mom…"

"It's okay dear, dad will meet us there." Bella grabbed her daughters hand.

"Wait mom" Renesmee said laughing. "I meant my legs." Bella looked at her daughters legs. They were cut and covered in a thin layer of dried blood from running through the brush in the woods. Bella smiled a little.

"Come on. I'll carry you. But we're still leaving, no matter what."

She lifted her daughter onto her shoulders, then ran.


	3. Visions

**Authors Note:**

**I really hope you've liked the story.**

**In a few days I'll post the next chapter.**

**Please Read And Review!!**

**Visions**

Jacob stared out the window watching the drops of rain slide down the misted window. He knew Bella and Nessie wouldn't be home until the next day but he couldn't help looking at the clock every once in awhile. Alice saw him repeat the action for the fourth time in two minutes.

"Stop worrying. They'll be fine. If I see anything I promise to tell you first."

"They've learned to live around your ability Alice" Jacobs gaze was still fastened to the window but Alice knew what his eyes looked like.

"Excuse me? I don't believe I understand. They can try all they want but I can still…"

"I don't need a supernatural power to know that something's wrong!"

Alice immediately stopped talking. Jacobs comment had caused her to be self-conscious. After a seemingly interminable pause, she answered.

"Jake I'm so sorry I didn't mean…"Alice stopped halfway not wanting to dig herself any deeper.

"No Alice I, I get it. It's just, I can't fully understand you and you can't fully understand me." Jacob sighed then took a deep breath. "There's just so much going on. And now you had that vision well lack there of but you know." Jacob turned around. Alice was being unusually quiet. "Alice?"

"I'm going to try." she said brow furrowed into a deep porcelain v.

"What? Try what?" Alice closed her eyes. A second later, they opened.

Her eyes were dazed as if staring into the distance. Jacob rushed across the room to where she was sitting.

"No! Don't touch her." Rosalie intercepted. "She'll lash out. Just let her be. It will be over in a few seconds." Jacob lessened the tension in his stance and relaxed watching Alice.

* * *

"Has she ever been in this long?"

"No." Rosalie barked. She was trying to be tough but her voice cracked revealing her obvious fear. Rosalie had given up being patient and was now pacing at light speed across the massive living room.

"Rosalie?" She did not acknowledge Jacob. "Rosalie?" Jacob repeated. Again no answer. "Rosalie!"

This time he shouted though he had no doubt she could hear him.

"What dog? What else would you like to add to this situation? Are you hungry? Do you need to be let out? I don't care! Look at what you're doing to my family!"

Rosalie lifted up a small table and prepared to throw it at Jacob. Alice's shaking stopped her. "Oh my god." She stumbled as she freed her phone from its denim encasement in her pocket. Jacob didn't know creatures as frozen and graceful [yes he said it] as vampires could shake and tremble as both Alice and Rosalie were doing.

"You just called Carlisle. You know they won't have their phones while hunting."

"I know" Rosalie had calmed down a bit but she still spat out the words. "But I can't just sit here. Somebody has to help her. I can't just watch her. I can't watch her!" Jacob gave up knowing there was nothing he could do. It would be a waste of breath to try to convince Rosalie the same.

Rosalie pressed her phone against her ear. When the phone stopped ringing and reached the message machine, Rosalie threw the phone with all her might through the floorboards. She was out the door before it hit the ground.

Jacob slumped back over to the window. None of this was his fault. He would never have become a wolf if the Cullens weren't there. Its there own fault that there family is always running from someone. Or something.

"Ughhheeaaa oooo" Jacob turned around to find Alice stirring.

"Alice? It's me, Jacob. You remember me, right? Are you okay? You went off into a daze"

"Uggghh"

"Alice?"

Alice blinked a few times before showing she was aware of her surroundings.

"It's me Jacob." He offered Alice a hand.

"I know who you are." she shoved his muscle packed arm away with ease. She looked at Jacobs face. It was a shade of deep red and he was dripping of boiling sweat. "What happened to you?"

"To Me?!"

Jacob was shocked that she didn't know that nearly twenty minutes had past.

"Well…"

"Alice!" Rosalie rushed in, cutting off his explanation. "Alice, Alice. I'm so sorry I had to leave you like that. I felt so weak. I couldn't imagine how you were feeling."

"Rose? What are you talking about? I'm fine. What would convince you otherwise?"

"Alice you…" Rosalie noticed how unphased Alice was. "But… I… Alice you were in a daze like you were having a vision. Except you were… I think."

"Oh I know I almost had it too! I could feel it but the Volturi are blocking me out. I can't even see what they're using to block me out."

Jacob and Rosalie were still concerned but decided not to interrupt her. "Once I gave up on that I moved on to Edward, Bella and Renesmee. I saw the way Jake was looking and I just had to check in on them."

"Of course!" snapped Rosalie. "Everything comes down to the mutt!"

"Rose," Alice pleaded "Don't blame him I was the one that went looking for it."

"Don't even try to defend him. He's the reason our family is so effed up. You have three seconds to convince me not to kill him. And I'm talking vampire time here so you don't have that long." Rosalie lowered herself into a crouch ready to attack.

"Rose, go for a run. Get yourself a nice bear or mountain lion. Don't disappoint your family."

Rosalie quickly stood up and fixed her hair. She patted at her skirt and raised her chin.

"Fine. But I am going to take my time." Rosalie 's eyes bore into Jacob as an evil grin spread across her face. "I'm going to find the perfect size bear, the perfect color bear and then stalk it as if it's a field mouse in an empty meadow." Both Alice and Jake knew who the bear was to resemble. "I'm going to pick out it's fur and break its paws. I'll make it suffer by slowly ripping out it's teeth one by one. And then I'll…"

"All right Rose. Go get that bear that theoretically resembles Jake."

"Oh you caught that?" She shrugged and headed towards the door. "Good-bye now, I'm off to track a bear."

"You do that." Jake smiled. "Just keep following the tracks. Hopefully you'll get hit by a train."

Rosalie ignored him again and left in one swift motion. Jacob laughed when he pictured her huffing around in the middle of winter trying to track a bear. But his humorous attitude did not last long.

"Jake,"

"Alice I'm so sorry. I didn't know that she would freak out."

"No no it's not your fault. that's just Rosalie for you. But Jake we have bigger problems."

"Did you see something?"

"No Jake I didn't see anything. At least not anything from the volturi. Jacob, both Edward and Bella plan to come here and"

"Together?"

"What?"

"They are coming together right."

"Uh well of course Jake."

"What about Renesmee? What did you see her doing?"

"She is a strange one. She was looking up some name. ÁDÁM. I don't know if that helps or anything. Jacob?"

"Adam?"

"Well actually its ÁDÁM but yes. Why?"

"I'm gonna kill him. Are you sure there's nobody else on that island?"

His reaction startled Alice.

"And I thought Edward was the jealous type."

Jacob leaned closer to Alice growling as he hovered over her. Alice did not budge. "No Jacob. There's nobody else on the island. It'sjust a harmless name, I promise."

"You can't guarantee that." Jacob stood just centimeters from Alice.

"I just did."


	4. Letting It Get to Your Head

_Authors Note:_

_This chapter is kind of short but I hope you like it. Sorry I took longer than i planned. I've been busy with student council and Winter Carnival. I hate being an over acheiver sometimes. Anywho, i hope you like this incredibly short chapter. Please read and review!!_

_- shelby m. r._

Letting It Get to Your Head

A pack of eleven wolves were running through a dense forest. Together they were one mighty machine, working in unison. There were at least four boys and three identifiable girls. Bella did not recognize them but they were obviously not new wolves. The leader seemed to run with ease but he showed signs of age. As the pack ran they spoke to one another. Somehow, Bella could hear them.

"Come on pack. This way, the scent is definitely stronger."

"Yeah, yeah I'm hungry!"

"When do we eat?"

"We're not going to eat them Elek. You know that."

"Why not?"

"Elek, Matild, Knock it off. Focus on the task ahead."

"Yes sir!" the two answered in unison.

"All right pack," Laszlo told the others. "You all know that our ancestors have been wanting to do this for a long time. And now we get to avenge their extermination by taking down our biggest enemy!"

The wolves howled with pride, again in unison. They did this for a good five minutes until LÁSZLÓ, their leader spoke.

"I know you all want this, because I do too."

"What are you getting at?" Kati growled.

"We are doing this, right? I'm not backing down when we are this close." Another,ÉVIKE, argued.

"Calm yourselves girls. Of course we're doing this, but do you know how many of them there are?"

The second largest wolf, GERGÕ, answered.

"Yes LÁSZLÓ, we do. You've told us at least a thousand times. Now tell us what you are hiding."

" Pack, we are strong, and well prepared. We have trained for years, recruiting all the way." He nodded towards a small rusty wolf. "Conquering over thirty possibly stronger, wiser bloodsuckers will be extremely dangerous. This battle will leave our numbers in the single digits. That's if we are lucky."

"We're getting help?" Kati interrupted. "It's our ancestors that deserve vengeance, not anyone else's!"

"I didn't say that."

"You didn't have to." A powerful growl erupted from Kati's throat.

That faded into the next scene. The noise was ten times louder though. Again, Bella was there. She had been there before too. The room was cool as she remembered it was before. Last time it was not this full though. Now it was littered with pale skin and fur. The sounds that ripped through the air lifted the hair on Bella's arms.

Around her were not just the eleven wolves she saw before, but an additional five more. All were fighting against at least two or three vampires each.

The new vampires were easy to pick out. They each had a very distinct coat. One wolf looked like fire while dashing in every direction. Another's was as golden as the fields back in Arizona. The largest had a thick, rich, chocolate coat. Richer than the $612 chocolates Edward had given to her for last Valentines day.

Again, by some strange knowledge, Bella knew their names and who their leader was. Her name was Ambrosia. Her coat gleamed a brilliant silver. She was a sure leader and would let nothing stop her from getting what her pack felt they needed.

Her sister would do anything to make her look bad. Hypatia, was always second best. Both her and her sister were raised to be future leaders of the wolf pack. But Ambrosia won the sweet spot. Ever since they were both young, Rose won everything. She could even eat a twelve ounce steak faster than Hypatia could. Hypatia would always come in second and she would never let this go.

Bella found her in the middle of the mess fending of two strong, old vampires. Her coat was the opposite of her sisters. Hypatia's was the darkest black Bella had ever seen. Her face was stolid even in the middle of battle. Bella found the black and white thing very cliché.

She found her way into a corner. To her right was a fallen column. To her left was a burning pile of royalty. About twenty feet in front of her, a small blonde vampire stood staring at her. Confusion swept over Bella. No one had noticed her before. She had figured that she was invisible, or something along those lines. She couldn't have possibly been spotted.

To be on the safe side, Bella qickly shielded herself. Instead the vampire fled. Bella began to chase after her, but everything went black.

"Mom. Mom." Someone whispered. "Mom come on we're here."

"What?"

"Mom wake up the plane landed. We are in Seattle. Come on."

Renesmee stood next to Bella. She was standing in the aisle of a plane.

"Hurry up; we're the last ones off."

Bella quickly got up, grabbed her stuff and thought about her dream. Was it a dream? Or was it Renesmee leaning against her sharing a one of her dreams or memories?

Bella soon gave up thinking after nearly crashing into multiple objects. She just focused on getting her and her daughter safely home. She would not let something as meaningless as a dream, get to her head.

_Post Note:_

_I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I got the next one planned out [i think], so that should be up in hopefullyt around two weeks. Maybe earlier. _

_Please Read and Review!!  
__Thanks,  
-shelby m. r._


	5. Surprise?

**A/N: I hope you've enjoyed the story so far. I won't be able to update for a while, school is getting really busy. It doesn't help that my math teacher is a total asshole. [Do you agree Erin?(a.k.a. **tonks-quinn57** )] I'll try to keep up to date though. Mean while you should check out some of my favorite stories. Some I swear are Stephanie Meyer undercover.  
****-shelby m.r.**

Surprise?

"Hey mom, did you know that the biggest butterfly has a wing span of twelve inches?" Renesmee sat in the passenger seat flipping through a Butterfly and Moth fact book she got at the airport.

"No I did not know that. Will you please put your seatbelt on Renesmee."

Bella's foot pressed the accelerator closer to the floor. The engine roared with the power of 640 horses. The dial flicked up to 207 miles per hour. Only four miles an hour off of the top speed.

"You never crash. I don't need it."

"Just in case. Put it on."

"Fine. Isn't Toyota like the safest car though?"

"What? What does that have to do with anything?"

"Wait, what type of car are we in?"

"This is a Lamborghini Murcielago. This is the ninth fastest car in the world. Now put on your seat belt."

Renesmee did as she was told. After two minutes of silence, she could no longer stand the awkwardness.

"I thought vampires can't sleep."

Bella was taken back by this comment.

"They can't. Why?"

"Then what were you doing on the plane?" Bella smiled.

"Meditating. I am in serious need of some down time sometimes and meditation is the only escape from this mess I can come up with."

"So you were meditating, when you saw something."

"Well yeah, but, Wait! How do you know I saw something?"

"Mom, the people around us knew you were seeing something. They just regard it as restless dreaming. I, on the other hand, take it more seriously."

"Renesmee, it was nothing more than a dream of some sort. It was a fragment of my imagination."

"Right."

Renesmee turned in her seat, and crossed her arms. Ten minutes later, she spoke again.

"Our family is a mess, isn't it?"

Bella hit the brakes. The car behind her swerved just in time to miss them.

"What? Why would you think that?"

"You said that meditation is the only way to escape this mess. You meant our family. You can't even deny it, so don't try. Our family is great but it sucks. It really sucks." Renesmee began to tear up.

"Honey…" Bella tried to comfort her. She wrapped her arm around her daughter.

"We are always being chased after by something or someone. Our family is like one big mythical Soap opera. I just want to be normal!!"

"You don't mean that."

"I do. I don't want to but I truly just want to be normal."

Bella faced the road and drove the remaining hour haunted by the ongoing silence.

*****

"Their Home!" Emmet announced to the rest of the house.

Alice rushed upstairs to wake up Jacob.

"Jake, Bella's he…" She began but stopped.

For the moment Alice was watching Jacob, she saw exactly why Bella loved him. His face was peaceful but even in his sleep, Jacob was obviously distraught and worried about Bella. His skin was smooth, representing that of a baby. 'A big baby'. Thought Alice.

Alice slowly approached Jake. He rustled and moaned. The light hit his face in a near magical way. For just a second, Alice thought Jake was almost beautiful. His dark hair was disheveled and his eyes were closed, but somehow, he managed to be, well, pretty.

Alice smiled then shrugged the thought away. She placed the back of her hand on Jacob's cheek and he woke up startled.

"What?" He grumbled sleepily.

"Their home." Alice whispered.

Jacob immediately lost all signs of sleep and nearly beat Alice downstairs.

"Where is she?"

"Chill out, dog, we don't want drool on the floor."

"Oh Rose leave him alone, he's had a rough few days. Bella and Renesmee are just a few minutes away Jake. You should be able to see them through the front window."

Jake pushed his way to the window. Within a minute, as Alice had predicted, Jacob could hear the distant rumble of the approaching Murcielago. After another two minutes, Bella and Renesmee came out of the garage. both carried two large suitcases. Bella stopped, put hers down and whispered something to Renesmee.

Renesmee kept walking but Bella stayed back. Jacob saw Edward appear at the tree line. Bella turned to him. 'They didn't come together? What was going on?' Jacob got that sick feeling in his stomach again. Something was up.

Edward must have heard this thought, he turned his head upward and gave Jacob the saddest most pleading look he had seen in along time. Jacob nodded and left the window. He quickly peeked out another one.

*****

Bella dropped her bags and told her daughter to hurry inside and that she would be in in a minute. She turned around to see her husband stepping out from the woods.

"Bella," He whimpered.

"Edward." Bella ran to him.

She held his neck and pressed her forehead against his. Edward lifted up his hands and backed away.

"Please. I can't bear to touch you. I can't do that again. I'm so sorry."

Bella looked into his eyes. She could see how upset he was. She could also see his confusion. It was obvious that he himself did not know how it had happened.

"No Edward, it's fine. I forgive you."

"No Bella, it's not fine." He paused, emphasizing his point. "Lets go inside, Jacob's already suspicious."

Edward started towards the house. Bella grabbed his hand. When his muscles tensed, she just looked up at him reassuringly.

*****

Renesmee opened the door silently. Nobody was in the entryway. 'hmmm' she thought. She took a deep breath and found the source of the closest smell without even moving.

Just as Jacob was about to drop from the ceiling, Renesmee stepped backwards.

"Nessie." Jacob whispered after he stumbled back to his feet. "You got bigger." Renesmee blushed.

"We're talking height, not chest right?" Jacob blinked, astonished.

"Absolutely, Nessie I hope I don't come across like that."

"No, no, just teasing." Now it was Jacobs turn to blush. "Daddy said I now have the body of a thirteen year old. He also said I am much smarter than my mother, but Shhh, don't tell her that. They both laugh and embrace.

"I missed you like crazy. Do you think your dad will let you come to Emily's on Friday night? It's Leah's birthday."

"I'll just be persuasive. You know we're not supposed to be seeing each other until I'm 'fourteen.' Your lucky my father gave you that much."

"It won't be a date."

"What would you call it?"

"Well… you'll just have to be persuasive."

*****

Alice turned to the door half a second before Edward and Bella walked through it.

"We have bad news."

"Lovely way to greet your family Alice." Edward pointed out.

"Thank you. But before you come in, I want to let you both know that we have a visitor. I hope that's okay with you."

"Why would it be a problem?" Bella asked. Alice smiled at that.

"Edward, Bella, I would like to introduce, Jane."


	6. Lookout

A/N: i really enjoyed writing this chapter. i guess i'm bringing out my inner hopeless romantic again.[shut-up erin]. I hope you like it as much as i do! **Please R+R!!**

**Lookout**

"I want to let you both know that we have a visitor. I hope that's okay with you."

"Why would it be a problem?" Bella asked. Alice smiled at that.

"Edward, Bella, I would like to introduce, Jane."

Bella instantly pushed Alice aside and crouched, ready to fight. Edward did the same. Next thing they knew, Bella was wrestling something. The scene did not last long. From the blurry ball on the floor, Bella screamed at Alice.

"You got a dog!"

Edward got up and composed himself. Bella left the creature alone.

"You named the dog Jane? Why?" Bella asked. Alice laughed.

"She's an Italian greyhound. Jasper actually named her. He really likes her. She makes him happy."

"Jane. Really?"

"What? Her eyes are almost creepy too. They're orange. Check it out. Come Jane."

A small dog came running towards Alice. The dog barely came up to her knee. The dogs legs were scrawny but the dog ran strongly and swiftly. Bella found another similarity between the dog and the real Jane. They were both blonde. This Jane was a little more tan, but it was still odd.

"Look." Alice had the dogs front paws on her thighs. "Isn't that the strangest thing?"

"Yeah it is. If it's so weird than why is she here?"

"Because it's a coincidence, not dangerous. Chill, we're not always in danger."

This reminded Bella of Renesmee's earlier comment. She listened carefully for her heartbeat. She located her daughter upstairs in Jacobs room. Edward already was aware of this and calmed Bella.

"His thoughts are clean. He has no intentions of doing anything except talking to her."

Bella was surprised that Edward was allowing Jacob that close to Renesmee let alone be alone with her. She trusted him though.

*****

"How was it there?"

"Oh it was absolutely beautiful Jake! You must come next time we go."

"I don't think that would be allowed." Jacob lifted an eyebrow defining his statement.

"Why not?" Renesmee asked. "By then I will be 'fourteen.' I don't see why it wouldn't be allowed."

"Nessie…"

"Don't Nessie me! My father is very closed minded but he will understand eventually that I am growing up. I'm a big girl now."

"I know. It truly amazes me."

He looked at her, really looked at her. Her eyes were golden like Edward's but everything else about her was all Bella. Her dark wavy hair was the exact same color as Bella's. Her nose had the same curve and her left hand was slightly bigger than her right. Renesmee was nothing short of amazing.

"What's amazing?"

"You are."

"I amaze you?"

"Yes. Frequently."

Renesmee could feel the heat rushing to her face. She wondered of she could blush. If she could, she definitely was. She looked at Jacob. Every time she did, she could see their never ending future together. She knew that nothing could get in their way. They were meant for each other. She felt natural around Jacob, almost normal.

She looked at him and he looked at her. Jacob looked with caution knowing Edward was in charge of their relationship. But Renesmee looked eagerly, knowing that her father was wrapped around her finger.

Jacob swept a strand of hair behind her ear. Renesmee leaned into his hand. She closed her eyes and inhaled, taking in his grassy, musky smell. His warm hand sent a chill down her spine. It felt so good.

When she opened her eyes Jacob was just inches from her. She smiled then leaned into him. When his lips touched hers, another chill rippled through Renesmee's body. She leaned in closer, taking in every mille-second of the moment. Jacobs lift were soft and moist. It was not a wet kiss nor a sloppy kiss. It was perfect.

Renesmee had nothing to compare it to, but she knew it was the perfect kiss.

Jacob held Renesmee staring into her eyes. He hadn't meant for them to kiss. Edward would know it had happened. Who knows what he would do to him. Even with Edwards wrath to come, Jacob did not regret kissing Renesmee. It was their first kiss and it had been breathtaking. He took in her flowery scent. He caught the smell of someone else at the same time.

"Renesmee." Jacob shook his head. "I'm sorry. I ruined everything."

"No. It's not your fault. I'll fix this."

She quickly ran down the hall to where Edward was monitoring them. Jacob listened to their conversation.

"Talk dad, I don't like your one sided conversations. Dad!"

"Renesmee. I gave specific boundaries…"

"Boundaries?" Renesmee couldn't believe her fathers poor choice of words. "Boundaries? Your kidding me right?"

Edward looked at his daughter not knowing where she was going with the conversation.

"A boundary, as in a limit? As in the point at which something ends or beyond which it becomes something else. You and mom didn't seem to have any boundaries. All of a sudden I do?"

"It is most certainly not sudden…"

"Exactly! I've known Jacob since I was born!"

"I was not finished! Listen to me young lady, these 'boundaries' or 'rules' are not a sudden thing. They have been around since seconds after you were born. So yes, you have known Jacob for along time but there are parents in the picture. This parent is saying that until our fourteen, you can not date Jacob. Do you understand?"

"What's your definition of date?"

"Do you understand?!"

"Yes. Geez."

Renesmee turned on her heels and rushed back to her room. Jacob was gone.

"Ughh. You've got to love those lovely people that conceived you."

Renesmee jumped out her window and searched for Jacob. He had not gone far and his trail was still fresh. She followed him past the cabin where she lived. And through the clearing where they all played baseball. The trail stopped at a rocky ledge that over looked the ocean. Jacob had not jumped though. His scent ran over the edge of the ledge.

Renesmee climbed down until she reached a small hole in the side of the cave. Jacob had crawled in it. Renesmee did the same. Inside, Jacob sat alone on the shore of an underground pond.

"You followed me."

"And that surprises you?"

"No not really, I guess."

"This place is beautiful."

She looked up. The stalactites reflected the minute amount of light peeking into the cave. The colors that resulted, did not exist in a crayon box, and the effect was beautiful.

"You like it?" Jacob asked. "I found it about a month ago. I call it my Lookout. But most of the time I come here to think not sight see so I guess it's more of a 'look in.'"

Renesmee laughed a little while she made her way to Jacob and put her arm around him. They both were given a chill every time they made contact. This had become Renesmee's favorite part of their relationship.

They sat together for a long time, half expecting someone to find them. Both knew that it would not be hard to track them. But still no one came.

"Nessie."

"Yes Jacob?"

"This is so hard." Renesmee did not know how to take that.

"What's hard Jake?" She asked.

"Us, your father, your family, life. Everything I guess. But mainly us."

Renesmee could not believe what she was hearing. Just as she thought she really loved Jacob, he doubts their relationship.

"How?" She choked.

"Oh please don't cry Nessie, please. It's just difficult, holding back, I guess you could say. These restrictions are nonsense. You can't fence in love." Renesmee looked up at Jacob. "Especially when love is so natural like ours. It's like forcing two trees to grow apart. It just can't be done."

"Your right. It can't be done." Renesmee took Jacobs hand and meshed her fingers into his. "Because they would still intertwine at the roots."

Jacob looked down at Renesmee. He was shocked. He had no idea that she loved him anywhere near the amount that he loved her. Her last comment had completely proven it though. He leaned into her and kissed her.

The second kiss was more powerful than the first. The first kiss contained hesitance and uncertainty. This one had passion and longing.

"Jacob?" Renesmee whispered when they finally parted.

"Hmm" Jacob replied.

"Can I tell you something?"

"Yeah, anything."

"I think," Renesmee suddenly realized the strength of the words she was about to use. "I think I," She just had to let it out. "I think, I hear someone."

She cracked of course. No one was anywhere near the look out but now she had to back it up.

"It might be my dad. I should go."

"I didn't hear anyone." Jacob was confused and hurt.

Sometimes he hated loving Renesmee and just wished Bella had picked him over that bloodsucker. Bella was so easy to love. Then after thinking that he always hated himself. 'That bloodsucker' was the father of the love of his life. Why did he act so stupid.

When he looked up, Renesmee was gone.

"Damn." He cursed out loud. It bounced off the cave walls and into his sensitive ears multiple times, causing the word to inflict more emotional pain then intended. Maybe a birch and a great oak weren't meant to grow next to each other.

Post Note:

first song on the Super Nova soudtrack: Beside You by Marianas Trench

Plus check out my profile to see characters and scenes of Super Nova!

**Thanks! R+R!**


	7. Priorities

**_A/N: _**

**_I didn't know what to write for this chapter. I really am just buying time until the perfect moment to drop the bomb. [Not literally. I am 100% against nuke's] I hope you like 'Priorities.' Oh, and sorry I took so long to update._**

Priorities

"Renesmee should be home from school soon. We'll tell her then."

"Alice, she's technically two and a half. She's too young to process news like this."

"She is mature enough to be responsible with news like this. If it effects her, she needs to know."

"This might not effect her!"

"Edward, we don't know who it effects. Therefore she needs to know."

"Bella, please back me up here." Edward abrubtly turned to Bella causing her to flinch back the tiniest fraction of an inch. Despite the microscopic distance, the motion did not go unnoticed. Bella hesitated before answering.

"I'm sorry Edward. Renesmee deserves to know."

"Deserves to know what?" Renesmee entered the room.

"Nothing." Edward huffed. "Just go to your room."

"Um no?" Renesmee glanced at Alice who was motioning for her to stay. "Is there something I should know?"

Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie and Jasper got up to leave. Emmet stayed wanting to see some action. Esme silently insisted he leave, so he got up and followed his family out. Edward stood stone like staring out the window like Jacob had the day before. Alice almost smiled at the coincidence.

"Renesmee, the reason you came home early is,"

She paused waiting for Edward to interrupt, but no rebuttal came.

"I had a vision."

Renesmee remained silent waiting for further explanation.

"You know how the visions work right." Renesmee nodded.

"Yeah, you focus on one person, or keep them in the back of your mind. As they change their minds, their decisions appear."

Alice nodded in approval. The explanation lacked detail but it was how the visions worked.

"Yes that's how they work. Usually. Some people who are aware of my ability learn how to clear their minds or not set any decision in stone."

Renesmee slowly nodded to show she understood, because she did. She just was not interested in the conversation. Much more important things were on her mind. Alice didn't seem to notice or care, so she continued.

"Well two days ago, May 23rd, Do you know what day that is?" Alice asked Renesmee.

"No. Should I?"

"Yes it's a rather important day in this house. It's one of the two days a year I check in on the Volturi."

At the mention of the Volturi Renesmee knew that this news was not good news.

"What did you see?" Renesmee prepared herself for any answer.

"Well, nothing."

A weight was lifted off Renesmee's shoulders. She was not expecting that answer but it was certainly easier to take than any one of the graphic scenarios she had imagined.

"Oh." she breathed. "What does that mean?"

Alice sighed. Bella shifted in her seat as if hearing this for the first time.

"None of us really know. Obviously they're hiding something that is very important. Something that they can't just disguise, but have to complete hide from us. Maybe even everyone."

Renesmee's eyes flicked to Bella. She was whiter than the snow caps on the Cascades in February. She had been acting really strange after the incident. Renesmee didn't dare mention anything to anyone though.

"So that's it?"

Alice and Bella turned to Renesmee with the word 'shock' written across their foreheads.

"Well yes I guess so." Alice stammered.

"Can I, go then?"

"Go where?" It was the first noise Edward had made since retreating to the window.

"I was thinking my room but if you object,"

"Renesmee! Don't be fresh." harped Bella.

Renesmee shrugged then left.

"Teenagers amaze me." Alice said.

"How so?" Bella asked.

Edward did not acknowledge Alice but listened.

"They freak out over the tiniest things yet real news barely phases them." Bella did not reply to this.

"Your right. They put the most meaningless things at the center of their lives." Edward spat out every word as if they tasted horrible.

"Trust me," Alice smirked. "This is definitely not meaningless."

Bella's and Edward's heads both turned towards Alice. She had gotten their attention.

"I really shouldn't tell you this little secret, but I just can't hold it in." She squealed.

Alice was nearly bouncing in her seat. She looked at Edward then Bella then Edward again. She set her eyes upon Bella before spilling.

"Patience!" She stopped bouncing at repeated the word. "Patience. That is the secret to parenting. Renesmee will tell you when she's ready." Alice hopped up and bounded across the room.

"Since when are you the expert on parenting?" Edward growled

"Since when does anyone doubt a psychic?" Alice grinned at Edwards silence. "Am I wrong? Please let me know if I am. I have yet to stand corrected. I hear it's an experience everyone should have. A little humility never hurt anyone." She stopped, waiting for a response of some sort. "So please, do let me know if I'm wrong." Alice added sarcastically before she left the room.

"Did you catch any of her thoughts?"

"Nothing but a brownie recipe and fridge dimensions."

*****

"Nicole? Oh my gosh thank goodness your home." Renesmee released her crossed fingers. She was still hoping that Mr. and Mrs. Robins were in good moods. She usually didn't need luck for that though.

"Hey, uh," Renesmee started. "I was wondering if we could hang out or something. I really need to get away from my, um"

"Dad?"

"Oh?" Renesmee laughed realizing that this was not the first time she's called requesting that. "Yeah."

"Sure, My mom actually suggested it earlier but we couldn't reach you."

"Oh sorry. I slept in late today." Renesmee smiled at the impossibility. "About what time should I come over?"

"Anytime I guess. My dad is working and my mom left to go food shopping around one. She should be back soon. She won't mind if you come now though."

"Uh,"

"Hey?" Nicole laughed. "I'll call her to make sure it's fine."

"That would be great."

"Geez Nessie, just let loose every once in a while. Your too nice. So… should I be expecting you in say, half an hour?"

"Well I'm on my way out now so about fifteen minutes at the most."

"Great! See you."

Renesmee grabbed her already packed bag and opened her window.

She considered it a very old fashioned way to leave. But at the time, it was

the most convenient way.

Fifteen minutes later, she was standing outside Nicole's house. She knocked on the door. Within a minute Nicole's sister, Ashlynn, was there.

"Prepare yourself." She told Renesmee, then left with the door still open. She stepped beside Renesmee, swinging her keys.

"Where are you going?" Renesmee asked her.

"Are you kidding? I'm not listening to that again! She is so dramatic."

Renesmee shrugged and walked inside. Nicole was not in the living room. She also wasn't in the bathroom. Nicole's house was not as big hers but Renesmee still did not feel like walking around to look for her friend.

"Nicole? I'm here. What's up?"

"Oh!" Nicole's voice cracked. "I'm in here. In the kitchen"

Renesmee walked towards the kitchen.

"Wow, you sound like your sick. Are you sure I should be here?"

"I'm not sick. I'm drunk."

Renesmee's knees fell out from underneath her. She grabbed the kitchen doorframe to keep herself from falling.

Nicole was on the floor of the kitchen. Her face was beat red and her hands shook even while pinning her legs against her chest.

"Oh my gosh, Nicole! What happened? Your drunk? Why? How?" Renesmee shook her head in disbelief. "Why?"

"I'm very drunk indeed. Love drunk. I do believe that I will soon wither away and die of a broken heart. It's been done before you know. Elaine the Lily was a very fair one. She loved him so much! But he simply walked away from her. Soon after," Nicole paused and looked up at Renesmee, adding dramatic effect no doubt. "Elaine died!"

Renesmee raised an eye brow at her friend. A skill she had inherited from her mother.

"Didn't she love Lancelot? As in Lancelot of the lake, most valiant knight of the round table?"

"Yes. What's your point?"

Renesmee gaped at Nicole with disbelief.

"One, Lancelot did not simply 'walk away' from Elaine. He was extremely angry with her for tricking him for the sake of some prophecy.

Nicole opened her mouth as if to speak but Renesmee continued.

"And two, Lancelot, King Arthur, the round table and all that are myths."

"Then why do King Arthur and Queen Guenevere have graves in England?"

"Publicity. They're empty!" Renesmee laughed. Nicole was such a melodramatic.

"Why are you laughing? I'm hurt!"

Renesmee's smile was wiped from her face. Nicole was dramatic, yes, but she need a really good reason to cry.

"I'm sorry Nicolette. What's u…"

"No! Don't say that. Don't say it, don't say it!" Nicole pleaded. "Please, whatever you do, don't say the W. U. phrase. Chris used to say that all the time!"

"Oh Nicole I'm sorry. What happened between you and Chris?"

The mention of his name caused Nicole to become even more distressed. She started rocking back and forth balling on the kitchen floor. Renesmee knelt beside her showing Nicole that she was there for her. She did not dare interrupt her fit though.

After a few more minutes of heavy sobbing, Nicole finally calmed down enough to speak.

"It was the water fountain, the bump, the bang, Lauren and Chris. It was them! Spit-swapping! Ugh… Nessie, why are guys so dumb?"

Renesmee thought it over a moment before answering.

"Well, I guess all that, 'I'm a dick face' gene is packed between their thighs. It would be a lot easier to understand the situation though if you slowed down a bit."

"I'm sorry. It's just so, overwhelming."

"I know, I know. Hey, don't apologize. I understand."

At that Nicole looked up at Renesmee with angry eyes.

"No you don't know Renesmee. Your relationship with Jacob is perfect!" That hit Renesmee hard, because her relationship with Jacob was not perfect.

"Nicole, this is not about me. I'm very sorry that I said I know, because I really don't. I was simply being sympathetic and hoping I could make you feel better."

"See! Right there! You use your teachers pet/ perfect person/ suck up voice and you think suddenly everything's all better." Nicole shoved Renesmees arm off and away from her. "I don't want your sympathy. You try so hard to be every ones friend. When are you going to realize it can't be done? You can't fix every ones problems. Especially if you don't have experience fixing your own. Do you know what other people go through everyday? Of course not, because Renesmees life is just fine and dandy!"

Renesmee could no longer hold in the tears that were threatening to break her strategically mental barrier.

"I can't believe that you out of all people would assume my life is perfect. It is far fro. I called so I could get a break from my obviously not perfect family! Do I know what people go through everyday? No. Sometimes I wish I did. Sometimes I wish me and my family were normal. Actually, a lot of the time. So excuse me if the best I can give you is my supernatural sympathy!"

Renesmee ran out of the house and soon found herself outside of Jacobs house. At first she wondered why she ran here but then she realized that there was a bigger problem at hand. She _might _have just revealed herself to a human.


	8. Cover Up

_A/N: This is a very cute chapter between Renesmee and Jacob. I hope you guys like it. Please leave reviews!! It only takes a few seconds. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Please R+R!_

Cover Up

"Renesmee?"

Jacob was on his porch when he noticed she was standing in his driveway.

"Hey! Did you ask your dad about Leahs birthday?"

He hopped over the side of his porch and ran towards Renesmee. "Nessie are you okay?" He stopped a few inches in front of her. "Hey,"

Jacob lowered himself to match her height.

"Nessie your hyperventilating." 'Can vampires even do that?' He thought. 'Shut-up Jacob!' he told himself. Why was he so stupid sometimes!? No wonder Nessie didn't like him back.

"Thhss sss mmmm" Jacob snapped out of it.

"What? Nessie your gonna have to say it again. I didn't catch that."

"Thhiss"

"This." He repeated to assure her he understood.

"B, bb ad"

"Bad." Jacob nodded "What's Bad? Nessie tell me."

Renesmee looked up at Jacob for the first time. Her eyes were red and swollen from crying. The tip of her nose was pink. Jacob thought she looked extremely sexy.

"Have you been crying?" It was a stupid question and he already knew the answer, but what else was he supposed to say? Renesmee nodded slowly as if afraid that she might lose it again.

"Nessie," Jacob took her in is arms.

"No!" She stuck out her arms and fought against him. "No!" She screamed again.

Any other time Jacob would have let her go. For some reason he knew that this time she really did need him to be there wether she knew it or not. Renesmee gave up and pressed her face into Jacobs chest.

"No!" This time her plea was no more than a muffled cry.

To his surprise, Renesmee did not start crying. Her shoulders just moved up and down. Her cold breath giving him chills when she breathed into his bare chest.

"I don't understand." she finally said.

'Neither do I' Jacob thought to himself.

"She's freaked out before and I was just fine. This time, all of a sudden I just felt so angry. I had to let it out."

She wasn't talking to Jacob. It sounded more like she was talking to herself trying to make sense of it. Jacob just held her tight and listened.

"I've held it all in before. Why was this time different? I, it was like, umm, huh." What she was feeling was obviously to great for words. Jacob did not press her to explain. He just let her babble for a bit until she stopped talking and crying.

"Why did you come here?" He asked.

"I, I don't really know. I guess I just needed someone to talk to."

"I'm glad you came."

"Mmm." Renesmee looked up at him and smiled.

"I hope this doesn't come across as rude, but I don't see what's so bad about getting upset when someone makes you mad. Correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't that normal?"

"Oh! Oh no Jacob that wasn't the bad thing at all. You see in the midst of getting angry at Nicole, I think. Oh gosh, I think I told."

"Told what? Wait! Nessie? You don't mean?" He released Renesmee and took a few steps back. Renesmee looked as if the weight of the world was on her shoulders when she nodded yes.

"Oh my god. Renesmee why are you here?"

"What?" His reaction startled her.

"Get back to Nicoles house you have to make up an excuse! How long has it been? Since you left I mean."

"Oh probably almost ten minutes."

"We'll be pushing it, but if we leave now I bet you can make it."

Renesmee didn't know exactly what he was talking about but she went with it and let him phase and throw her on his back.

*****

"I don't think this will work. You want me to cover up screaming that I'm supernatural and my family is not normal?"

They now stood across the street form Nicoles house, hidden in the shadows of the trees.

"Yes, that's exactly what you will do. Now get in there your chances of convincing her are slimming by the second."

"It's been almost fifteen minutes. What do you want me to say I've been doing?"

"Use your imagination."

"What! Jacob you can't tell me to get back here and then not back me up. Please don't leave me hanging like this."

"Kidding." Jacob chuckled. "I would never do that. Tell her you went for a walk to cool off."

Renesmee thought it over then turned towards Nicoles house. Before she could take two steps, Jacob snatched her from behind and spun her around.

"Put me down!" Renesmee squealed. "Your getting mud everywhere."

Jacob put her down facing him. She smiled up at him, beaming. He all ways knew how to make her feel better. Renesmee loved him for that. She really did. She just didn't know it yet.

Jacob looked down at Renesmee. She was so beautiful. If only she understood how much he cared for her. She couldn't understand that if he was told that the only way they could be together was if he killed the president, he would do it.

"I have to go."

"No. Stay with me." Did he really just say that?!?! What an idiot.

"Sorry big guy, I have to clean up this mess."

"You have a sturdy excuse. A few more minutes won't hurt you."

"True. So…"

"What?"

"Are you going to let go of me?" Renesmee laughed. Jacob was such a doof sometimes.

Jacob looked down at his hands that still wrapped securely around Renesmees stomach. He looked back up at Renesmee with a cheeky smile.

"I will, on one condition."

"And what would that be?" Renesmee grinned.

"Kiss me, fair maiden." Renesmee bit her bottom lip trying not to laugh.

"I would love to sir knight, but you see I don't kiss weak men."

"Weak?"

"Why yes of course." She said as if there were no other word to describe it.

"But I fight bad guys. I mean I boldly step onto the battlefield whenever my lord demands it."

"Ah see there is yet another weakness. You cannot decide for yourself when to step onto the battle field so you are commanded? What if your strongly against the reason your fighting?" That hit Jacob harder then Renesmee had intended. "And besides. I prefer those who fight without the fear of being injured. Your armor is pathetic." Jacob dramatically appeared to be hurt by this remark. "Honestly fur is much more, desirable."

Renesmee was making this difficult for Jacob. Desirable? Was she purposely doing this. He wanted to kiss her so badly. It was at time like this when he feared he wanted more than just a kiss.

"So what your saying is, that you like, Vikings?"

"No silly!" She playfully hit Jacobs arm. "I like you!"

She leaned in to kiss him but Jacob could not enjoy it. There was that word again. 'Like.' Would she ever love him? Renesmee pulled away.

"Now, I have to go."

"Of course you do." He loosened his grip on Renesmee and she slid free. "Good luck."

"Thanks I'm going to need it."

*****

"Alright Renesmee, you can do this." Renesmee paced back and forth in front of Nicoles door. "You just got very upset and freaked out and said some crazy stuff and ran off and balled your eyes out and will possibly get killed by your supernatural super angry father. Oh gosh I can't do this! Yes, yes, you can now walk in there and convince her."

Renesmee took a deep breath and forced herself into Nicoles house.

"Nessie? Is that you?" Nicole stepped out from around a corner. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to drive you to leave."

"No, you see what happened was…"

"I know what happened Nessie. I made you upset and for once, you actually showed emotion and that startled you."

Renesmee waited for Nicole to mention anything about her 'vast imagination,' but nothing came.

"Am I right?" Nicole prodded.

"Actually, yeah." Renesmee shook her head in disbelief. "More right than you would imagine. I'm so glad you're my best friend. Sometimes I think you know me better than I know myself."

Both girls laughed and took each other in their arms.

"Hey Nessie, I really am sorry. There's no way that your life is perfect."

"No, your fine. You were and probably still are so how about we go upstairs and you tell me all about his most recent act of douche-baganism."

They both started towards the stairs.

"Ahh! Most recent act. He wasn't a douche bag until recently."

"I could name a few things. You were just too naïve at the time to notice."

Halfway up the stairs Nicole turned around cutting off Renesmee.

"Excuse me? I was never naïve."

"Oh, My bad! You were floating on the wings of love."

"Oh shut up!"

The girls continued upstairs laughing so hard that their stomachs hurt. For the next few hours Renesmee actually felt normal.


	9. Wishing

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter. Please check out my profile for character pictures and the SOUNDTRACK!! It's not complete but I am slowly creating it. En**_**joy**_**. Please Review afterwards. I won't let you forget to.**

Wishing

"Bella? Can I talk to you?" Rosalie appeared in the doorway of the lounge.

"Sure Rose, What do you want to talk about?"

"I'm not sure what it is yet." She sat onto the chaise across from Bella.

"Oh? Oh! I'm sure that we'll figure out what Alice's vision means. I personally think we should leave the Volturi alone but I guess it's all up to Carlisle and Alice." Rosalie looked down at Bella sympathetically. This first confused Bella but then scared her in a way.

"Actually that's not what I wanted to talk about."

Bella waited for Rosalie to start the conversation. She didn't know where she was going with this but she didn't like it already.

"I saw you flinch downstairs. When Edward looked at you."

Bella looked at the floor. She knew there was no hiding this from Rosalie. She had been in a similar position once, and now that she thought assumed this, nothing could be kept from her.

"Bella, I know that something happened. I can't imagine what because Edward really loves you. I don't even understand how he could do anything to you. After he left you, he could never do anything to hurt you. I can't even fathom what he is feeling right now."

Bella remained silent even though she knew Rosalie was looking for an explanation.

"Bella? I know what happened."

"You know nothing."

"Don't worry, nobody told me anything. I know that look you had when he turned to you. You were scared Bella. Did he hit you?"

"Rose! You know he can't hurt me."

"He did! Why? How can he even stand himself?"

"Rose, it's not that big of a deal."

"It is! Bella it is. What happened?!"

Bella sat silently on the chaise for ten long minutes before even taking a breath to begin.

"He didn't mean to do it. I know that. Edward got upset because I was being stubborn. He rushed towards me. I thought he would stop, but he didn't." Bella stopped and looked up at Rosalie. "Should I be telling you this?" Rosalie shrugged.

"I would completely understand if you decided not to."

Bella continued to stare at Rosalie as if trying to tap into her mind looking for her future intentions. "I'm not going to run and tell if that's what your thinking." Bella still didn't exactly buy it. "Really Bella. Esme and Jasper are already under a lot of stress while everyone is busy trying to figure out what to do with the Volturi. I'm not going to throw this on them too. Bella, you can trust me."

She knew she shouldn't, but Bella really did believe Rosalie. So she told her what happened.

*****

"You don't remember screaming while you were out?"

"No, but Renesmee said I did."

"Renesmee was there?"

"When Edward told us we were leaving she left. I guess she didn't get far though."

"Do you mind if I ask Renesmee her side of the story?"

"Why? Did you think I lied about all this?" Bella seemed offended. Rosalie quickly put her at ease.

"No not at all Bella. I'm just hoping she will be able to fill in some gaps. Plus, she'll be able to show me."

"Oh Rosalie! No, please don't tell her to show you." Rosalie sighed as she thought it over.

"I'll make you a deal." Bella couldn't help but smile.

"I knew you couldn't hold in the real Rosalie forever." Rosalie grinned.

"I'm just going to pretend like you didn't say that. Now, I won't suggest that she shows me."

"But…"

"But, if that is how she prefers to tell me, I won't stop her."

"What if she asks to show you?"

"Hmm…, what do you think?"

"You know what I think about it Rosalie."

"Hm." Rosalie huffed.

The two stared at each other for awhile in a battle of wills. Occasionally releasing a grunt or raising an eyebrow. Both Rosalie and Bella were extremely strong willed and would not give in.

"This will be a while Rose. Before you give in, I mean." Rosalie laughed at this.

"Ha! That is absolutely fine with me. I have all of eternity."

*****

"Rosalie! Let's go, you don't have eternity you know." Alice yelled up the stairs.

"It's not my fault you only gave me two days notice to pack." Rosalie whisked down the stairs carrying three large suitcases.

"If it makes you feel any better, it was really only a day and a few hours."

Rosalie ignored Alice and brought her suitcases to the car.

*****

**SEATTLE-TACOMA INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT**

"Flight 10892 to Pisa International Airport, section one is boarding now."

"Emmet, get up baby that's us."

"Mmm, Kay."

Emmet rolled over in the small airport chair, bending the feeble armrest. Rosalie hit him.

"What?" Emmet grunted.

"Rosalie bent down and whispered ferociously in his ear. "Fix the chair. Let's go."

Seeing Emmet begin to get up, Rosalie turned to Renesmee.

"Renesmee, Can I sit with you on the plane? We need to talk."

"Uh, I'll be on soon. Let me fix my zipper. It appears to be broken."

"Do you want me to wait?"

"No! Um no, that's okay. It will just be a minute."

"Sure whatever. Don't get lost." Rosalie grabbed her illegally oversized carry on, [ If your pretty enough and bat your eyelashes, you can get away with nearly anything in an airport. No wonder there are terrorists] showed her ticket, and boarded the plane.

Renesmee got up from the floor where she sat 'fixing her zipper' and looked around. 'Good' She thought. 'He's out of sight.' Really though, Renesmee was panicking hoping she gave the right gate number.

"Flight 10892 to Pisa International Airport: section two is boarding now."

Renesmee looked down at her ticket. She was seated in section four, seat 19F. That meant she was sitting on the left side of the plane. That would make it much easier to sneak by her family. They were all seated on the right side of the plane. She would have no problem walking right by them with the middle seats to hide her.

"Flight 10892 to Pisa International Airport: sections three and four are boarding now."

"Renesmee grabbed her bag and hurried to the front of the line. She gave the woman at the door her ticket. The woman scanned and returned her ticket smiling and said.

"Have a nice flight."

"Will do." Renesmee tried to convince herself but was not entirely sure she could with her mind running over a million things.

Renesmee slipped into the plane and found her seat next to the window. The seat next to her was empty. Of course.

"He-um" A man hovering above Renesmee cleared his throat. "I do believe my seat is next to yours."

Renesmee looked at the man. He was tall and tan like Jacob but the similarities stopped there. This man had long shaggy hair, wore a suit that was too big, and to top off the starting business man look: a briefcase and Aviators.

The man sat next to Renesmee and made himself comfortable. When the flight attendant walked by, he asked for a pillow. Renesmee quickly called Rosalie and let her know she was on the plane just that her seat was switched or messed up and she was in section four.

"Ugh, Renesmee! What are we going to do with you?"

"Yell at me when we get to Europe?"

"Got that right. Your father was about to break the window."

"Oh, well tell him not to."

"Mmm." Rosalie hung up.

She was in big trouble. BIG trouble, no joke. Her father was going to break another door for sure. Renesmee shuddered at the thought of her father breaking the plane window. If they were in the air, the plane would crumble in on its self disposable soda can.

*****

Two and a half hours into an eleven hour flight, Renesmee was bored and could not fall asleep. She had all ready gone through three sticks of gum and read through 'The Rescue' by Nicholas Sparks. Wiggling her toes, Renesmee readjusted her seating position.

She pressed the button to call the flight attendant and asked for a lemonade. A few minutes later, she came back holding a lemonade and a complimentary bag of oyster crackers.

After finishing her food Renesmee scanned through the radio stations in her arm rest. None of them played music of any kind. It was all just noise to her. Renesmee sighed loudly when she realized that only first class had televisions. Jasper was probably enjoying the new episode of Bones right about now.

Esme usually booked flights that came with cable throughout, but with a last minute booking and nine seats to fill, she wasn't given much of a choice.

Renesmee finally gave up and propped her elbow against the window. She stared out watching the clouds below. Together, the eternal sky and rolling clouds seemed to calm her. Like the roll of the tide on a massive heavenly beach.

She stared out that window for a while just thinking to herself. She wondered why she had to suffer and not Emmet or Aunt Rose for once. She wondered about Alice's vision again but quickly got fed up with herself and family.

Instead she resorted to wanting to have a normal life and wondering if she could wish on a star she knew was there, but wasn't visible. 'No,' She thought. 'It can't be done.'

Where was a star when you need one?! Renesmee simply huffed and thought to herself.

'This is going to be a long flight.'

**P/N: Please review! I have many visitors, but no reviews! It takes a minimum of five seconds. Even if you absolutely hate my story, tell me. [and why.] If you like it or maybe even love it, tell me, PLEASE!**


	10. Small Talk and Secrets

Small Talk and Secrets

Renesmee woke up seven hours into the flight. The man next to her was getting up.

"Sorry if I woke you. Just going to the bathroom."

"Oh no, you didn't wake me."

The man did not reply. He simply left. Renesmee instantly threw his card into the creeper pile. He was a character alright. She wasn't even sure if she bought his business man disguise. Something was strange about him. Renesmee silently shunned herself for wasting time thinking about some complete stranger. Then realizing she had more than enough time to waste, she closed her eyes and leaned forward onto the seat in front of her.

"Nessie?"

"Huh?" Renesmee picked up her head and looked to the direction of the voice. "Jacob? Where have you been!"

"Next to you, silly."

"No, you haven't. Some strange business man with an oversized suit was sitting here. If you have been giggling with some other girl this entire time… Oh!"

"I'm glad to see you to. You can blame the suit on Sam. He still finds a way to be bigger than me."

"What? You were that man the whole time? You let me suffer for seven hours?"

"That's one way to put it. I didn't suffer though. You are so beautiful when you sleep. It was also the calmest you have been in days."

"Oh shut-up don't you know that talking isn't the only thing you can do with your lips?"

She turned to face Jacob. He leaned toward her smiling. This kiss was shorter but still equally as passionate as the others.

"You should be glad I didn't make you suffer the rest of the flight."

"You wouldn't!"

"I couldn't."

"Hmmm." Renesmee leaned into Jacob's shoulder and breathed in his musky scent. "Just wait until we get to Italy. My stress level will sky rocket again."

"I believe it. Until then I will just have to keep you calm and collected."

Renesmee smiled not knowing what to say. Jacob was so smooth. He always knew what to say. While she of course just sat here smiling looking like an idiot.

For a while Nessie and Jacob sat in silence. Both thinking that they sounded like idiots from the others point of view.

"What does it look like when someone is avoiding Alice's gift?"

"There is no way to avoid it. If they do know about it, then they keep their mind on something else. Alice sees whatever they are thinking about."

"Do you or anyone in your family have an idea as to why Alice can't see what the Volturi are thinking?"

"No. Unless they found a way of thinking about absolutely nothing. None of us understand it at all. Mom meditates instead of sleeping, but even then she is still thinking about her breathing."

"Bella meditates?"

"Yeah is there something wrong with that?"

"No, just, if you knew her before, I would never believe it if someone told me she meditated."

"Oh. Well she does and she gets pretty out of it. If I didn't know an better, I would think her to be sleeping." Renesmee trailed off so Jacob did not answer.

Renesmee didn't know much about her mothers relationship with Jacob. She only knew that when they were little they made mud pies together. Of course, Bella had told her the obvious. Like when she moved to Forks, she met him again. They built bikes together and became really great friends. That was the extent of Renesmees knowledge of her mother and Jacob.

"Are you okay?" Renesmee snapped out of it.

"Hm?"

"Are you okay?" Jacob repeated.

"Oh, yeah. Why would you ask?"

"You were making some strange faces over there. You seem frustrated."

Renesmee sighed.

"When am I not?"

"Good point."

A flight attendant stopped beside there seat holding out two menus. She had blonde hair thrown up into a bun and a very strong Texas accent.

"Hi, we are offering menus now. Would you like one?"

"Sure." Renesmee took two menus from the woman who revealed a bright smile than moved on to the next seat.

"Are you hungry?" Jacob asked her.

"Not exactly, just bored. The real question is, am I going to have to leave to let you eat. You are such a pig sometimes." Renesmee grinned.

"I promise to be a perfect gentlemen." Her grin vanished. "What?"

"Every time my father said that to Charlie, bad things happened."

Jacob did not answer right away. He had always been compared to Edward by Bella. He didn't need Nessie doing it too.

"Bad things aren't going to happen." Renesmee lifted an eyebrow. "Okay, more bad things aren't going to happen."

"I have a hard time believing that."

"I'll have a hard time trying to make you. Hey, how did things go with Nicole?"

"She is amazing. Just as I went to tell her what happened. She told me what happened. I went along with her story. Apparently I am scared of my own emotion."

"If you were scared of emotion, you would have moved out a long time ago."

Renesmee laughed at that. It wasn't a real laugh though. The truth was, she thought Nicole was right. She may not be afraid of all of her emotions, but she was definitely afraid of loving Jake. Sometimes she felt that despite how much she loved him, she pushed him away. She didn't mean to. She wouldn't even realized she had until looking back on the situation. Renesmee felt juvenile and hated herself for it.

Jacob looked at Renesmee. She couldn't seem to realize she was on an airplane. She insisted on riding her own train of thought. Until then, Jacob hadn't noticed how often Nessie dazed out. She obviously had a lot on her mind and too much stress in her life.

Jacob let her be and tuned out everything around him. In half an hour another movie would start. He would wake Nessie then.

**P/N: I know this is a short chapter. But more is on the way. I got my laptop back! Okay, so please review. Tell me what you think I would really appreciate it.**


End file.
